True Love Knows No Boundaries
by HikariNozomi4ever
Summary: Rin and Len carry a secret that not even their best freind Neru knows about. Will they be able to love each other still after they become popstars? Rated M for a reason... Lemon in future chapters. Rin/Len , some Miku/Kaito. Twincest
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own any characters in this story other than any original characters my fantastical brain may come up with. (Lulz Dane Cook reference) … This story contains sexual and incestuous content that should not under any circumstances be viewed by those younger than 18. If you have anything against Incest I suggest you stop reading this now. The main pairing in this story is Rin/Len but there will also be some Miku/Kaito as well. Sorry if there are errors :/ Please review and tell me if there are!

Now to the story!! :D

* * *

"Rin!! Len!! Hurry up! The Bus is about to leave!" Miku called down the hall towards the twin's room.

"Coming Miku!" Called Len as he helped his sister carry her suitcase out of their room and down the hall and out to the tour bus. Rin helped Len pack their things into the underside storage compartment of the bus and shut it tight, then looked up at the art on the side of the bus. It showed Miku Hatsune singing with Neru Akita and Kaito playing guitar and Len in the background on drums. Also pictured was Rin playing keyboard in the background as well as Meiko at a DJ table. Then in big red letters at the bottom it said VOCALOID. It had been 5 years since Rin and Len joined the band. Miku had found them while on tour, she visited one of the local clubs where Rin and Len grew up and they had performed as a stage act that night. After the show Miku pulled them aside and invited them to join the band. Rin almost had fainted when she realized who Miku was. Vocaloid was one of her favorite bands at the time, and now she was being given a chance to join them? .. It was a dream come true.

--- Flashback--

Miku walked into the local dance club dressed in a way that didn't make it obvious that she was THE Miku Hatsune. Sometimes she liked to get away from it all, to just have fun. She managed to slip away and here she was. The club was dim, with some lights flashing overhead. What attracted her attention was the entertainment that was provided for the night. She walked near the stage and looked at who was playing. There was a blonde boy, couldn't be any older than 18 playing on a double bass drumset in the back, a blonde haired girl with a long ponytail over her left shoulder playing a guitar, and a blonde girl with a ribbon in her hair around the same age as the boy on the drums standing in the center stage. The boy concentrated on beating out the rythem while the girl started to sing. Miku stared in wonder at the girl's voice. Miku could almost consider it angelic….

_Anata ga kurai yoru ni mayoi sou ni natte mo  
Watashi ga tsuki no hikari ni natte anata o terasou…………_

Miku watched in wonder as the girl continued to sing, and the others continued to play their instruments.

_Furidashita ame ni  
Kono mi o sarashite  
Tada kara o miteta  
Monokuro no sekai_

_Fui ni maiorita  
akai kasa no saki ni  
Subete o tsutsumikomu you na  
Anata no hohoemi_

_Sore kara nagareru yasashii jikan wa  
Watashi ni kokoro o kureta  
Itsumo soba ni ite yuuki o kureru  
Sono omoi o chikara ni kaete_

_Anata ga kurai yoru ni mayoi sou ni natte mo  
Watashi ga tsuki no hikari ni natte anata o terasou……_

_Ano toki to onaji  
Tsumetai ame ga furu  
Anata no hitomi ni utsuru  
Monokuro no sekai_

_Watashi wa little doll  
Chiisana sonzai dakedo  
Anata no sasae ni naritai  
Dare ni mo makenai anata e no kono omoi  
Kitto sore wa kokoro ni todoku_

_Anata ga samui fuyu ni kogoe sou ni natte mo  
Watashi ga ataka na uta ni natte anata o tsutsumou……_

_Anata ga kurai yoru ni mayoi sou ni natte mo  
Watashi ga tsuki no hikari ni natte anata o terasou…….._

As the girl finished her song she bowed to the audience and then her and her band members stepped offstage and headed to the back rooms.

Back in the dressing room Neru plopped down on the couch and stretched. Hours of playing guitar could be strain on the muscles.

"You sounded awesome out there Rin-Chan!!" She exclaimed as she laid back and sighed.

"Thank you so much Neru!" Said Rin, taking off her ribbon and letting her hair fall down over her face. That was when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Rin.

"There is someone out here who would like to speak with you. She wont reveal her name to me."

Rin sighed. "Another fan girl for Len probably…. Let her in."

Miku stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

"He is over there.." Rin pointed to her brother "Hurry up." she said disgruntled.

"Actually miss…. Im not here for an autograph… you see." She said as she took out a business card and handed it to Rin. She read it off. "Miku Hatsune, Pop artist." She looked up at Miku and frowned. "Is this some sort of joke?" She laughed.

Miku sighed and took her hair in her hands and rand her fingers up it and held it in place like her clips usually would. When she did this Rin gasped and backed up a few feet and leaned up against the wall.

"Mi.. Miku Hatsune….. THE Miku Hatsune?! … Oh my god…." She said as she grabbed a chair and sat down and tried to catch her breath. When she did she said startled. "Wh… What do I owe the honor of a visit from THE Miku Hatsune?!" ..

"I heard you sing…." Miku said.

'omgomgomgomg' Thought Rin as she stared in wonder. Not only did she have the chance to meet her idol, but her idol had heard her sing. Her thoughts were racing through her head she didn't even hear what Miku said after that, until Len snapped his fingers in front of her face and she came back to reality.

"Well?" Miku asked.

"Huh?" Replied Rin… clueless as to what had happened. Len sighed.

"Miku just invited us to join Vocaloid.

"WHAT?!!!!" Exclaimed Rin in disbelief. She almost fainted but Len caught her. "You… you want us to join y..you?… To join Vocaloid?"

Miku nodded. "You may know already, but Vocaloid is going on tour with Utau next month." Rin nodded but didn't say anything, just stared. "Well, Our drummer and our other singer left the band, and we need replacements." She then turned to Neru. "Another Guitarist wouldn't hurt as well…." Neru looked up and smiled at this.

"I have to be dreaming… I have to be dreaming… I have to be dreaming" Mmubled Rin repeatedly until Miku placed a hand on her shoulder. Rin looked up and gasped.

"You arent dreaming… Your singing is unlike any other ive ever heard. I would love to have you join the band… though, if you don't want to…." She trailed off.

"WAIT!" Exclaimed Rin, Standing up, trying to support herself on the desk. "I…." She looked at her band members, who both shrugged and nodded at her. "We… would love to join the band Miku…"

"Well then…. Its settled. I can have the tour bus stop at your house and you can load up your stuff there. How about… 10:30 tomorrow morning? … We need to leave by 10pm or we wont make it back to the studio in time. Rin only nodded and at that Miku smiled and left. … as soon as the door shut behind her Rin fainted.

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter DD: Thanks for reading my story! Reviews are appreciated :]


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters from this story other than any OC's I may come up with.

I must also thank GameMasterX-treme for the story's first fav! :D

Now back to the story!!

* * *

--Continue flashback--

Rin woke up in her room snuggled against her brother. She looked around. She never remembered returning home after the gig last night. "Huh… I must have fallen asleep and Oni-Chan carried me home." She smiled and looked at him sleeping then kissed him on the forehead and got up to get ready for the day.

*Knock Knock Knock* Came a sound from the front hall.

"Coming!!" Yelled Rin as she rushed to the front door. She opened it and gasped. "Miku!!" She cried out as memories of yesterday night poured back into her head. She opened the door further and stepped back to let Miku inside. "I totally forgot!!!" Gasped Rin as she closed the door behind her. .. "My mind put it all off as a dream!" .. she said startled.

"Calm down Rin …. You wont be able to pack while you are all panicked like that… Nor will you be able to sing." She said laughing.

"Gomen Nasai Miku" Said Rin as she turned around and went into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

"Tea would be excellent thank you." Said Miku as she looked around the house. Rin returned with 2 cups of hot tea and handed one of them to Miku.

"So you and your brother live alone?" She asked.

"Yes… well… Neru lives here too.. But I know what you mean. Our parents.." She looked down for a moment. "Our parents died in a car accident a few years ago. The 3 of us earn enough money performing to take care of ourselves." She said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…." Miku trailed off.

"Its okay…. I have Oni-Chan and Neru to keep me company…." She then looked up with her eyes sparkling "And ill also have you too now I guess wont I?" She laughed.

"I guess so…" Said Miku laughing. There was another knock at the door but this time it was Miku who answered the door. Kaito and Meiko stepped inside and looked around.

"So where is this angelic voice you described to us yesterday?" Kaito asked as he wrapped his arms around Miku's waist from behind and buried his face in her neck.

"Oh stop that!" She said swatting Kaito away before she kissed him on the lips and laughed. Rin blushed at how she was described and looked at the ground. "Rin, this is my boyfriend Kaito and his sister Meiko. They are all that is left of the original band right now." Meiko bowed at Rin and smiled. "Kaito, Meiko,.. This is Rin Kagamine. She is the singer I told you about yesterday.

Kaito took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Rin." He said smiling. She blushed and smiled back at him. That's when a tired Len came into the room.

"Ohayo!" he said as he waved then disappeared into the kitchen. Rin giggled.

"That was my brother Len. He is your new drummer. Your other guitarist Neru is probably still asleep." She laughed. "Please, have a seat and get comfortable."

A few hours passed after they started talking. Neru had woken up and joined them. Miku looked up at the clock. It was already 2 in the afternoon..

"Well then… shall we get started packing?.. I think we have wasted enough time getting to know each other." She said smiling. "There is a moving van in the front waiting. We didn't drive the bus here because if we had your house would have been swarmed by fans by now and we wouldn't have any time to pack at all!" She said laughing. Rin laughed as well and nodded and led them down the hall to their rooms. "I think we should start by making a list of what you all need to take with you. You wont need everything that is in the house. I mean… this will still be your home after all." Said Miku. Rin nodded and sat down and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Well.. We will need clothes… Unless you plan o taking us on a shopping spree for stage clothing." she laughed.

"There will be time for that later, But yes you will need clothes. Neru … you will probably want to take your guitars .. I saw them in your room as we passed it." Neru nodded and stepped out of the room to pack up her things.

"What about my drumset?" Asked Len.

"Well, Vocaloid already has a drumset, but if you want to use your own set you can." Said Miku smiling. Len nodded and went into the garage and started to dismantle his Double Bass drumset that his father bought for him when he was young….

Hours passed and finally they had everything packed and ready to go. They all got into the moving van and headed downtown to the hotel where Miku and the band were staying at that weekend. The van drove up next to the bus which was parked on the side of the hotel as to not attract much attention to it. Kaito stepped out of the van and stepped into the bus and hit a few switches as a few doors at the back of the bus opened. He stepped back out of the bus and proceeded to help the band pack their stuff into the storage compartment. Neru carried her guitar's into the back and set them down, and was about to leave the compartment when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my god!" She said as she kneeled in front of the object. Kaito came up behind her and smiled.

"Les Paul.. Custom made…. Would you like to play it?" He asked her. She looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked unbelievably.

"Of course." He said smiling. "I usually use the road hours between concerts to practice. You can join me if you like." He smiled.

"I would love to." She said as she reverently picked up the guitar and draped the strap around her back carefully. They all then closed the doors and stepped into the bus. Meiko strapped herself into the drivers seat and made sure the storage compartment door lights were all off. She saw the Moving van pull out of the drive and she pulled the bus out and followed it. Once Miku had dropped the van back off at the storage center she climbed aboard the bus and sat next to Rin, as Meiko pulled out and headed for the highway….

The hours passed as Kaito and Neru laughed as they practiced their chords in the back of the bus Rin was playing her PSP while she started to hum. Miku recognized the tune as the song that Rin had sung in the club the previous evening.

"Such a beautiful song…" Said Miku, half startling Rin. "What is it about?" She asked.

Rin blushed. "Its abut a boy who loses his lover, so he finds a way to get her memories and install them into a doll. But then the doll becomes too much like his old lover so he ends up uninstalling the memories from the doll…" She said.

"That is so beautiful" Said Miku. "Did you write it yourself?"

"Yes…. With a little help from Len and Neru of course." She smiled.

"Would you like to sing it at your opening concert?" Asked Miku. Rin coughed at this and looked up at Miku.

"You.. You want me to solo-sing at a Vocaloid concert? … I don't want to steal your spotlight or anything…" Rin said startled.

"Oh don't worry… I want to make Vocaloid more of a group band anyways… I don't like the spotlight to be on me all the time. Meiko and Kaito have started to write a few songs of their own that they want to perform, and you probably have some awesome songs that you could add to the mix as well." She smiled. "I can always sing it with you if you would like me to… The chorus of course."

"That would be an honor Miku.. To sing alongside you." Rin smiled.

"Its settled then. The closing song at the first concert of the New Vocaloid will be Rin Kagamine singing Little doll…" Rin blushed and smiled….

A few days later they finally arrived at the recording studio. The bus pulled into the parking lot and they stepped out.

"Rin, Len, Neru… Welcome to Crypton Records." She said smiling. "Come so I can introduce you to my… and your future manager." She smiled and led them inside.

A plumpish bald man stepped out into the hallway quickly and looked in their direction.

"Miku my dear! I knew it was you! … Oh? And you brought guests?" He looked confused.

"Hello Nekku-san. Remember when I told you that I was going to keep an eye out for new band members?" Nekku nodded and looked at the three newcomers. "Well here they are. Let me introduce you to Rin and Len Kagamine, and Neru Akita." Nekku smiled and nodded to them. Miku stepped past him but as she did she whispered into his ear. "Just wait until you hear Rin sing…" At that Nekku smiled.

Miku led the group to a large recording booth at the back of the studio. "Rin, Len, Neru? Would you mind performing the song I heard you sing at the club for us?" Rin blushed but nodded.

"Sure Miku." She entered the booth and put on her headset as Len took a seat at the drumset and Neru plugged her guitar into the equipment. Rin looked at her band members to see if they are ready then looked through the glass at Miku who was seated at the recording booth with Nekku. Miku gave Rin a thumbs up and then Rin started to sing.

_Anata ga kurai yoru ni mayoi sou ni natte mo_

_Watashi ga tsuki no hikari ni natte anata o terasou……_

Nekku watched in wonder as Rin sang. When the song was over he stood up and applauded.

"Excellent! I knew Miku would find someone perfect for the band! Absolutely perfect. Welcome to Vocaloid." He said. Rin blushed and bowed then set her headphones down and followed her band mates out of the booth then followed Nekku and Miku to his office. He pulled some papers out of his desk and handed it to the three of them.

Now .. If I could just have you sign these…" He said.

"What are they?" Asked Rin confused.

"Contracts… " Explained Miku. "Basically they make you a legal member of the band and make it so that other recording studios cant use your music."

"Oh" Said Rin as she read over the contract and when she was sure that it was safe for her to sign it she took a pen and signed her name at the bottom. Len and Neru did the same.

After all of the official business was done Miku led them back out to the tour bus, which took them to the outskirts to town. It pulled into a large gated drive and up to a large house. Miku led everyone outside.

"Welcome to my home. This is where the band stays when it isn't out touring or the band members aren't staying in their respective hometowns. Make yourself at home…."  


* * *

Hope you like the chapter! :D Review please. Also - WARNING- Major lemon in the next chapter! xD ... you have been warned ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters from this story other than any OC's I may come up with.

WARNING : LEMON/TWINCEST Plot twist at the end of chapter! DD: :D

* * *

Rin stepped out of the shower and put her bathrobe on before stepping back into their bedroom. She glanced over at the bed where her brother was laying peacefully there in his boxers, not yet asleep. She smiled evilly to herself and made sure the bedroom door was closed. She then discarded her robe and slipped into the bed behind Len and buried her face in his neck.

"Oni-channn" She moaned running her fingers through his sunny blonde hair, then started trailing expertly placed kisses along his collarbone.

"Rin… what… ohm" Moaned Len, his eyes fluttering closed.

Rin smiled and continued to trail kisses down his collarbone , then across his chest and up to his lips. She kissed him passionately then when his eyes fluttered back open she whispered seductively into his ear.

"I.. want you oniii-chann"

Len moaned and closed his eyes again. "But what if we get caught… oh the scandal…"

"But Len…." Rin whined "Ill be quiet… I promise" At that she started kissing down his chest and across his stomach. Len didn't seem to mind because he didn't say anything just closed his eyes and waited.

Rin continued to kiss downward until she got to his waistline and took her hand and started massaging Len through his boxers. This caused Len to moan softly as she peeled his boxers off of him. His now hardened cock popped free making Rin gasp and smile. "

"Brother enjoys his sisters touches doesn't he? How dirty of him." She giggled and licked the head of his cock, then took the tip of it into her mouth, slowly sucking his length into her mouth, humming, as Len ran his fingers through her hair and moaned. She started to bob up and down on him and run her tongue along his length. This caused him to arch his back and moan louder, but he decided to bury his face in the pillow so that they didn't attract attention from outside the room. Rin slowly took him out of her mouth and reached over to the bed stand and opened a drawer and took out a condom, slipping it over his length. Len looked at her quizzically but closed his eyes when Rin sat up and ground her pussy against his cock slowly, then sat on him and took him inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned, trying to keep the volume level down, and started to grind against him. This caused Len to moan a bit louder.

"Rin, come here." Len teased as he layer there. Rin smiled and layer down on top of him and Len wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately, their tongues dancing around each other. He took this opportunity to distract her and flipped their positions so that he was on top. Rin gasped and giggled, and gripped the headboard, for she knew what was about to happen. They had played this game many times before.

Len thrusts hard into her making Rin arch her back, as she moans , not noticing that she is a bit louder than needed. As Len continues to thrust over and over again, their moans get louder.

Meanwhile in the rest of the house, Miku and Neru heard noises coming from the twins bedroom. Fearing the worst they go to investigate. When they open the door however, they are met by a strange sight.

"Len!!!!! I'm coming!!!" Shouts Rin as she arches her back and screams. She happens to turn her head towards the door however and sees Miku and Neru standing in the doorway.

"OH MY GOD" Says a panicked Rin as she pushes her brother off her and covers herself up, curling herself into a ball and starts to cry. Miku and Neru just stand in the doorway speechless to what they had just caught the twins in the middle of doing.

"Rin -Chan.. Why are you crying" Says Len, as Rin covers herself completely with the blanket, sobbing uncontrollably. Miku shakes off the sight that she had just seen and approaches the bed. Neru however starts to tear up and runs out of the room crying and in the background you hear her door slam.

"Rin…" Miku says softly.

"Go away!!!" Yells Rin from under the covers. "We are ruined now…" She starts to cry more.

"Ruined?" Asks Miku , confused.

"You are going to kick us out of the band…. You know our secret… You probably think we are disgusting for doing what we did, don't you?" Cries Rin from her hiding place.

"Rin… I would never kick you out of the band…. I'm just confused… I thought you were siblings…."

"We are…" sighs Len. We are twins… I know what we do is wrong…. But … We are in love with each other." He says placing his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. "Oh the scandal that would happen if this secret ever got out…."

"Don't worry…" Says Miku. "Your secret is safe with me… just… try to be quieter next time." She says laughing, turning around to see where Neru went.

"She ran out crying." Sid Len. "I don't know why."

"You should probably go and see what's wrong then…" Said Miku.

"Yeah…"

After Len had gotten dressed again he went and Knocked on Neru's Door.

"Go away!!" Cried Neru. She was curled on her bed crying. Len entered her room anyway.

"I said go away!!!" Cried Neru again, turning away.

"Neru… What is wrong…. Please.. Tell me… As your best friend…" Said Len.

"Why?…. Why her…?" Cried Neru. "Why not me?" She cried.

"You…. You liked me?" Asked Len surprised. Neru grabbed a paperback book and threw it at him.

"BAKA!! … I've loved you for years… but I guess you've been blinded by Rin so much that you never realized it!!" Cried Neru, crying harder.

"I'm sorry…." Was all that Len could say.

"Just leave me alone!" Said Neru throwing another book at him. Len just frowned and left the room, closing the door behind her. He returned to the room and sat on the bed with his face in his hands.

"Oni-Chan what's wrong?" Said Rin, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Neru…. She just confessed to me that that she has loved me for years… But… I love you Rin-Chan…" He said sniffing a little. "I mean… I have felt some feelings for her… but I've always thought of me giving myself to you…"

"Len-Chan…" Said Rin softly… "I love you too…. Ill try to talk to her…. I have an idea that might work… for the good of all of us." She said with an evil look on her face. With that she left the room and headed into Neru's room.

"I thought I told you to go away Len!!!" Cried Neru, still looking away.

"Neru… Its Rin.."

"Oh… Its you then…. Doesn't make me feel any different… How could you…. I love him…" She cried.

"I didn't know…. We have been close for as long as I remember… we have always clung to each other… it just kind happened that we fell in love with each other…. I know society labels it as wrong… but we truly do love each other…." Said Rin, looking at the floor. "You truly love him, don't you Neru?"

Neru just nodded and sobbed softly.

Rin leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We could always share him…." She giggled.

Neru rolled over and looked at Rin quizzically. "Huh?"

"Well… as much as I love him and all… our relationship is taboo… and cant really be revealed to the public. He needs someone who he can flirt with in public and accept as his true girlfriend. You could be that girl Neru… Of course…. You would have to agree to share him in private… I'm not giving him up that easily." She giggled.

"Hm… Sounds interesting. I might just take you up on that offer… Does he know?" Asked Neru.

"No… I haven't told him my plan yet.. Though… to make it even better…." She leaned over and whispered something in Neru's ear, causing Neru to blush uncontrollably.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Neru….. "That's insane! … though…. I find you cute too…" She said blushing. Maybe this 3 person love thing might work after all……"

Rin walked back into the bedroom that her and her brother shared and sat down next to him and smiled.

"She hates me doesn't she… my god what have I done?" Len said not seeing the smile on her face.

"Actually no…. I think she is quite happy… though you have to agree with everything first though."

"Huh?" Asked Len looking up at her. What twisted scheme did his sister come up with this time?

"Oh… I told her that I liked her… In certain ways." Rin giggled.

"WHAT?!" yelled Len…. You are…. B…b….

"Yes…. I'm a little bit Bi…. Is that wrong? I mean… We are in an incestuous relationship….. Bisexual isn't much more taboo either…" She said.

"I thought she loved me though… I thought you loved me though….." Len was very confused.

"I asked her if she wanted to share, that's all."

"Huh…. Share?…. Wait…. WHAT?" Len finally figured out what she meant.

"Well , I see it this way. You have feelings for her, She has feelings for you. I have feelings for you, I have some feelings for her… Now that we are famous, you are going to need a public girlfriend or you are going to get flooded with date invites and fake lovers. She can be that public girlfriend,…. I cannot. See where I am going with this?"

"Yes I do… But what if things progress?…. What if I get… Attached?" Len asked nervously.

"As long as you still love me and give me as much attention as you do her, its fine. She will technically become your girlfriend … its kind of apparent that the two of you will become attached to each other. Just as long as you don't leave me out I'm fine with it."

Len sighed. "Well… If you think it will work, its worth giving it a try right?" Rin nodded.

"Do you mind if I go and talk to her and spend some time with her to make it official Oni-Chan?"

Rin giggled. "You already satisfied me tonight. Go and accept the other half of our relationship."

"You sure you will be fine by yourself tonight?" Len looked at her worried.

"Ill be fine… Plus if I need you I know where to find you." Rin reassured him, then shoved him along. "Now go and spend time with our other half." She smiled as Len shut the door. He didn't return within an hour, so she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

*Gasp* Yes I know plot twist!! *ducks for cover from all of the RinxLen lovers who say Rin would never share.* Gomen!!! D: ….. I'm a fan of NeruxRin and NeruxLen as well so look forward to seeing it in future chapters! Review plx!! :D


	4. Authors Note

Im writing this AN to tell all of my fans that i am NOT giving up on this story. Recently i have been overloaded with stuff at home plus i have another fanfic that i am working on alongside this one. The story will continue though, it just wont be updated as frquently as it used to be. Sorry if i scared anyone D: gomen!!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Opening Concert PT1

This is a concert chapter, meaning that alot of the text in this chapter will be lyrics. at each point in the story where the bands play a new song, I will provide a youtube link to the song about to be played. Fanfiction wont let me put the full links so just put the links ex: (/watch?v=DiqLjm1DRkg) at the end of a youtube URL. Enjoy, or if you want you can skip this chapter. But if you like the Vocaloid and Utau music, why not stay and enjoy the show? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Utau nor do I own the Utaloids or the Vocaloids, and I definitely do not own or claim rights over any of the lyrics in this chapter!

* * *

(About a month after the events of the last chapter)

Rin sat on the bed and shook her brother awake. "Len!! Get up! The bus is started its time to go!"

Len mumbled and rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. Rin scowled and pulled the covers off of him and tackled him. "GET UP!" Len shook off the tiredness and got up off of the floor.

"All right all right im up! Sheesh." He stumbled over to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed, then grabbed his duffle and took it out to the bus. Neru looked out the window at Len with an annoyed look on her face. Len looked up at her and sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this one easily. Both the girls in his life were mad at him. He climbed aboard the bus and put his bag in the overhead compartment then sat across from Neru. Neru just scowled and looked away from him.

"Babe I'm sorry" Said Len in a low voice as he placed his hand on her knee. She swiped his hand off her knee and scowled at him.

You promised you would be up before I was and wake me up with a kiss. You promised that you would help me pack all of my things into the bus. But no. When I woke up you were asleep and when I tried to wake you up you just mumbled and went back to bed. It took your sister jumping on you to get you awake. Do I not have reason to be angry?" She said suddenly and looked away. Len just looked down and mumbled softly. "Sorry" before getting up and sitting in the back of the bus by himself. It didn't look like anyone wanted to talk to him right now so he figured he would stick to himself for a while. Eventually Rin decided to let up and sit next to him. He didn't move because he was scared that she was still mad at him until she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her confused.

"I thought you were mad at me…" Said Len . Rin smiled sweetly at him.

"You know I could never be angry at you for more than a few hours Len." She said softly. Though I am disappointed in you. Why didn't you wake up this morning on time?"

"Neru kept me up…. She kept kissing me and teasing me, but wouldn't let me go to sleep." He said looking down. "Yet she still is mad at me even though it is partly her fault." Rin just sighed and shook her head.

"She will calm down in time then you will be able to talk to her. Just enjoy the ride and it will be over before you know it.." Len nodded and smiled.

* * *

(The next day)

The bus had finally arrived in Tokyo, where they would Kickoff the start of their world tour with Utau. Their bus pulled into Ajinomoto Stadium, where they parked in the back lot next to the Utau bus. Meiko locked the parking brake and turned off the engine before standing up and looking back at the band.

"By the looks of it , Teto and the others are here already, so grab your things so we can meet up with them." She said. She walked back and grabbed her bag and passed Neru on the way, who was sleeping. She shook her awake. "We are here Neru. Grab your guitars and lets go." Neru nodded.

They walked into the backstage area and saw that Teto and her band mates were sitting at a table playing cards while they waited for Vocaloid to arrive and for the concert to start. Sitting along with Teto at the table were Sekka Yufu, who played bass as well as DJ'ed for songs that diddnt use guitar. Yurika Sayu, the Guitarist and Keyboardist sat on the other side of Teto, and next to her sat Defoko, the drummer. Teto looked up and saw Miku and the others and smiled.

"Showtime in a half hour Miku. You guys might want to go out there and setup." Teto said and Miku nodded.. They walked out to the stage area which was behind a curtain, where they found that Defoko had already setup her Double Bass drumset, which had been emblazoned with both the Utau and Vocaloid logos, one on each Bass Drum. Len sat and made sure that everything was setup correctly and smiled when he found that Defoko had done an awesome job setting up the instrument. He lay back and relax while he waited for the concert to start. He headed back into the backstage area and sat with Utau, and soon they were laughing and playing cards together. Rin however, carried her keyboard and set it up in the corner and made sure all of the wiring was right, then headed back inside.

* * *

(The Concert) *A/N-Yes I know some of the characters sing when they don't actually sing in the audio track. I say that these characters sing at these parts to look more like a band- Example of this is Momo's part in the first song you are about to hear \End of A/N\*

Teto stood behind the curtain, Microphone in hand, listening to the cheers of the crowd as they hyped up for the performance. She waited for her cue, when it finally came. The lights in the arena dimmed and the crowd cheered even louder. A spotlight was shone on Teto from behind highlighting her and casting a Silhouette on the curtain, and the crowd could see her twin tailed shadow on the other side and cheered even louder.

The crowd kept cheering as Teto started to sing behind the curtain ominously.

(/watch?v=r3DO3XGH1CI)

_oooeehhaahheehooooeeeh ... oooeehhaahheehooooeeeh ... oooeehhaahheehooooeeeh ... oooeehhaahheehooooeeeh..._

The curtains opened to show Teto dressed in a flowing red dress, her head lowered...

(Momo sings from the background)_ooohh uninstall..... ooohh uninstall..._

(Teto)

_ano toki saikou no REAL ga mukou kara ai ni kita nowa_

_bokura no sonzai wa konna ni tanjun dato warai ni kitanda_

_mimi wo fusaidemo ryoute wo surinukeru shinjitsu ni madou yo_

_hosoi karada no doko ni chikara wo irete tateba ii?_

_UNINSTALL UNINSTALL_

_kono hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu dato_

_ima no boku niwa rikai dekinai_

_UNINSTALL UNINSTALL_

_osore wo shiranai senshi no youni_

_furumau shikanai UNINSTALL_

(Momo sings)_ooohh uninstall..... ooohh uninstall..._

(The lights on the stage switch on, showing the rest of the band)

(Teto)

_bokura no muishiki wa katte ni togisumasarete-iku you da_

_BED no shita no rinkaku no nai kehai ni_

_kono me ga hiraku toki wa kokoro nado nakute_

_nanimokamo kowashite shimau hageshisa dake_

_shizuka ni kiete-yuku kisetsu mo erabenai to iu no nara_

_UNINSTALL UNINSTALL_

_bokura no kawari ga inai nara_

_futsuu ni nagareteta ano nichijou wo_

_UNINSTALL UNINSTALL_

_kono te de owarasetaku naru_

_nanimo warui koto jyanai UNINSTALL_

_oooeehhaahheehooooeeeh ... oooeehhaahheehooooeeeh ... oooeehhaahheehooooeeeh ... oooeehhaahheehooooeeeh..._

_UNINSTALL UNINSTALL_

_kono hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu dato_

_ima no boku niwa rikai dekinai_

_UNINSTALL UNINSTALL_

_osore wo shiranai senshi no youni_

_furumau shikanai UNINSTALL_

(Momo sings)_ooohh uninstall..... ooohh uninstall... ooohh uninstall... ooohh uninstall......_

Teto looked out at the crowd and smiled as they all cheered.

"Hello Tokyo!!!! She exclaimed into the microphone. You all have come to one of the most special concerts Utau has done. Why? Because this concert is the first concert in the New Utau and Vocaloid V2.0 World tour!!"

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Now lets get on with the show!!!!"

She took a step back and waited, as Yufu ad Sayu took their places behind the DJ mixer and the keyboard.

Sayu started playing the keyboard as the slow melody flowed from her fingers. The band started to play and Teto looked up from the ground and started to sing.

(/watch?v=QiwcJTueqAY)*I know this is a Miku song but Teto sounds so good singing it that I decided to make it hers in this story . xD*

(Teto starts singing silently slowly getting louder)

_suyasuya yume wo miteru_

_kimino yokogao_

_kizukazu koboreta namida_

_hoho wo tsutau_

_setsuna no tokimeki wo_

_konomuneni kakusitetano_

_Last night,Good night_

_Last night,Good night_

_kono yoru kimi no te_

_nigitte nemuruyo_

_OYASUMI_

_sutekina? asa wo mou ichido_

_kimito sugosetanara_

_chiisana sonna kibou sae_

_omou dake no kiseki_

_nanimo tsutaenai mama_

_sayonara wa ienaiyo_

_Last night,Good night_

_Last night,Good night_

_kono koe karetemo_

_kienai melody_

_Last night,Good night_

_Last night,Good night_

_itsukawa mukaeru_

_saigowo omouyo_

_yozora ni negau no_

_tokiwa no egao wo_

_OYASUMI _

Teto smiled as she knew the next song would get even more cheers from her fans, as it was one of her favorites. She watched the crowd cheer when Sayu fired up the DJ mixer and the sound of jackhammers was heard over the audio system. Teto smiled as she watched.

(/watch?v=XWDnRGOWhz8)

(DJ mix mix of Teto's voice)

(Momo)

_Uh oh uh uh oh uh .. uh oh uh uh oh uh..._

(Teto)

_kono goro o te te wo_

_kami kami shichauno_

(Momo)

_Uh oh uh uh oh uh uh oh uh uh oh uh..._

(Teto)

_kyuukutsu nandayo_

_konnichiha nani utao ?_

(Momo)

_Uh oh uh uh oh uh uh oh uh uh oh uh..._

(Teto)

_hisashi burino yasumi ni_

_kiga nuke te_

(Momo)

_Uh oh uh uh oh uh uh oh uh uh oh uh..._

(Teto)

_fuusen mitaini_

_pechankoninaruyo_(Sayu uses the DJ mixer to slur the last o)

(DJ Mix of Teto's Voice)

(Teto)

_chikagoro sabishi kunaru_

_toki gaaruno_

(Momo)

_Uh oh uh uh oh uh uh uh uh uh oh uh..._

(Teto)

_yoku waka ranaiyo_

_konnichiha nani utao ?_

(Momo)

_Uh oh uh uh oh uh uh uh uh uh oh uh..._

(Teto)

_kokoroha moyamoya ..._

_mou iya !_

(Momo)

_Uh oh uh uh oh uh uh uh uh uh oh uh..._

(Teto)

_katatsumurimitaini_

_kara nikomoruwa_

_aa , doushitaraiindaro_

_sekai ha hiroku fukaku_

_aa , doushitemo kowai nara_

_doriru debuchi yabure ! _

(DJ Mix of Teto's voice)

(Momo)

_Uh oh uh uh oh uh .. uh oh uh uh oh uh...Uh oh uh uh oh uh .. uh oh uh uh oh uh...Uh oh uh uh oh uh .. uh oh uh uh oh uh..._

"Now for our last song, but the concert is far from over! I would like to welcome to the stage Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid!"

Miku came from backstage and the crowd cheered as they saw her. She took a mike from one of the stands.

"Teto and I wrote this song together during our absence from touring. It is called Triple Baka!"

Sayu started up the DJ mixer again and the beat started to play.

(/watch?v=DiqLjm1DRkg)

(Teto)

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh......_

(Miku)

_anata no kokoro wo Bakkyun kyun!_

_kiga tsukeba Monitor no maede_

_ohayo!!_

_shiranai aidani nemuke arawareta_

(Teto)

_ah-u-ah-u_

(Miku)

_isogashii noni amae nagara_

_yoseru kotoba ni sasoware_

(Teto)

_kimiwa jitsuni BAKA danah_

(Miku)

_"honkide tsuraretah"_

_kanpeki ni mani awanai_

_doushiyoumo nai sono toki_

_hirameita nanika ni yori_

_suguni akirameta_

(Miku/Teto)

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

(Teto)

_ooohhhooohhhh...._

(Miku)

_naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?_

_ugokasunomichi naru sekai e tobi tatsu _

(Miku/Teto)

_kibou nose_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA _

(Teto)

_ooohhhooohhhh...._

(Miku)

_hokani yarukoto madamada_

_arun jyanai? ;takusan no_

_naite waratte_

_okoru koto _

(Miku/Teto)

_makasete ne!!_

(Miku)

_watashi no iro ni shiteageru_

_Creative na kokoro wa orenai sa_

_souwa iukeredo sudeni kuzure teta_

(Teto)

_oi sorewa dame daro_

(Miku)

_naani mata mochinaose ba hora yaruki!!_

_takusan afureru_

(Miku/Teto)

_sunadokei no youni....._

(Miku)

_tekito-ni tsukuri ageru_

_dakedo nanika monotarizu NETA wo sagashite mitakedo_

_chikara tsukite kita_

(Miku/Teto)

_BAKA BAKA BAKA _

(Teto)

_ooohhhooohhhh...._

(Miku)

_machibouke nanoni_

_tenuki toka hidoi yo ;hidosugi_

_honki daseba siawase desyo _

(Miku/Teto)

_anata nara ha!?_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

(Miku)

_yarubeki kotowa_

_subete wasure chae ;sute chae YO_

_utau odoru egaku_

_kotoba _

(Miku/Teto)

_okuri dasu_

_watasino tameni_

(Teto)

_Okay!_

_Ah ah ah ah ah..._

_Teto te teto_

(Miku/Teto)

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

(Teto)

_ooohhhooohhhh...._

(Miku)

_naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?_

_michi naru sekai e tobi tatsu_

(Miku/Teto)

_kibou nose_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

(Miku)

_hokani yarukoto madamada_

_arun jyanai? takusan no_

_naite waratte_

_okoru koto _

(Miku/Teto)

_makasete ne!!_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA _

(Miku)

_machibouke nanoni_

_tenuki toka hidoi yo; hidosugi_

_honki daseba siawase desyo_

(Miku/Teto)

_anata nara_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

(Miku)

_yarubeki kotowa_

_subete wasure cyae; sute cyae YO_

_utau odoru egaku_

(Miku/Teto)

_kotoba okuri dasu_

(Miku)

_anata no iro ni shiteageru _

Miku and Teto bowed to the crowd and smiled.

"We are going to take a 10 minute intermission, then we will continue with the rest of the show!" Teto exclaimed. The crowd cheered as the curtain closed in front of them. Miku gave Teto a high five.

"That is definitely a performance to go in the record books!" Claimed Teto

"Yeah, I just hope the new and improved Vocaloid can perform just as good as Utau did!" Laughed Miku.

"It will. Im sure you guys will do awesome, plus you have your new songs and your new singer up your sleeve." Teto said and Miku laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." She said as they walked backstage with the rest of the band.

* * *

Well there is the first part of the Opener concert!! I hope you liked! Read and review :]


End file.
